The Monster I've Become
by Coraline15
Summary: After Being attacked in the woods by a strange creature, Mordecai begins to act a bit unuaual and temperamental. It isn't long that Rigby soon descovers the reason behind Mordecai's strange behavior. Will he help him in time? PLEASE R&R! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

The Monster I've Become

_**Disclaimers: All Regular Show characters are owned by **__**J.G. Quintel**__** and all Myths are own by their rightful founders and are copied without permission. **__**I do not own any of the characters I will mention. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is my first ever Regular Show story, so please don't judge me badly. I'm also really new to this, so they may be a bit out of character in a lot of the story. This idea kinda came to me one day. This story mostly takes place around Mordecai and Rigby. It also kinda takes place around the holidays. This story might be a bit dark and have a bit of suspense. So for the people who may get upset or freaked out easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for suspense and possible bloodshed.)

Part One

Within a distant city, it was about mid-day and the streets were filled with many of the citizens; many of which were in a hurry; on their way to their own personal destinations. Though a golden sun was shimmering brightly in the sky above, the day was a bit cold and windy; indicating it as being early fall.

Before long, a soft breeze rushed through the gate of the local park where two figures were at work raking many of the stray leaves that had fallen down from the trees nearby. The first figure was a tall, young blue jay around the age of twenty-three years with two white bands decorating both arms(A/N: Or wings. Whichever) and three black stripes decorating his tail feathers and feathered fingertips. His name was Mordecai.

Mordecai's bright coffee eyes gazed apathetically as he continued raking more leaves into another pile. Just then, there was a rush of leaves blowing into the air and scattering all over as something plowed into them. Mordecai turned around as this happened; to see the one responsible.

There in the pile was a young raccoon around the age of twenty-three years, with light and dark brown fur and light honey brown eyes; who had been helping Mordecai rake but was now making the task harder. His name was Rigby. Mordecai stared at Rigby as he continued to laugh.

"Dude! What the H?" Mordecai shouted. "Now we have to rake them up again!"

"Oh, lighten up, man," Rigby frowned. "They're just leaves. Besides; I was bored."

"You're always bored." Mordecai commented; resuming his raking.

"Am not!" Rigby replied. "Only when there's nothing to do."

"Or when we have to work."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"Anyway, we should probably get back to work before Benson comes and thinks we're slacking." Mordecai mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Rigby murmured. "And before we get fired, right?"

Mordecai didn't reply and just gave him a hardened stare; his arms crossed.

"Okay fine!" Rigby moaned; picking up the rake he had been using. "I still think this is boring." He added murmuring.

Soon, they were once again at work with their task as the sun above them was beginning to set and the day was slowly coming to a close. As they continued raking the sun had already began to set. Just then, they saw a golf cart approaching from the distance. Sitting in the driver's seat was what appeared to be a gumball machine looking man.

"There you guys are!" He said; getting out of the cart. "I thought you'd be done _hours_ ago!"

"Oh, hey Benson," Mordecai said; stopping his work as did Rigby. "We can explain why we haven't finished yet-"

"I don't want to hear it." Benson cut in; putting his hand up. "I've got another _job_ for you." Benson said. "I need you both to pick up all the litter around the park."

"Aww what?" Mordecai groaned.

"But we haven't even finished _this_ yet!" Rigby whined.

"Look, I don't care! You can finish that later. You need to take care of this right now." Benson replied. "Now both of you do your jobs OR YOUR FIRED! AND DON'T SLACK OFF."

Then he gave them each a trash picker-upper(A/N: Can't think of a name) and plastic bags before leaving in the golf cart once more.

"Ah man, I hate picking up the litter." Rigby wined.

"I know dude but you heard what Benson said." Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, yeah; I know." Rigby murmured. "I still hate it."

And so, the two of them began at work picking up the trash around the park. Unbeknownst to them, there was an eerie presence watching them from the shadows on the nearby woods.

**So here's part one ^^; Sorry for it being really short -_-; Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon and the story can actually get started :D But for now, I'll cya later! Bye! :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Monster I've Become

Part Two

Mordecai and Rigby we just finishing with their task as night was beginning to set in. It had gotten colder and the soft breeze had gotten stronger; causing them both to shiver slightly. Before long, they came to where the thick leafless trees lined the border of the woods; where there were still some traces of the trash resting in the grass.

"Man! This is the worst job we've ever done!" Rigby groaned, stretching his aching joints.

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep and got Benson all ticked off at us, we wouldn't have had to work until it got dark." Mordecai retorted; picking up more of the trash; as did Rigby.

"Ugh! We didn't even get any breaks." Rigby moaned.

"C'mon Dude, we're almost done." Mordecai replied.

A sudden noise in the nearby bushes soon caught their attention.

"What was that?" Rigby gasped; as he and Mordecai turned around. They stood there for a moment; scanning the area for a sign of life; which part of them hoped there wouldn't be. The trees creaked eerily as another gust of wind rushed through their many leafless branches. After a few moments, Rigby spoke up.

"Heh... Probably just was the wind."

Just then, there was another sound coming from within the woods.

"Dude, I don't think that was the wind." Mordecai replied; hearing the noise.

"C'mon man, we should check it out."

"No way dude," Mordecai argued. "We'll just get in trouble again. Wait. What's that?"

They both could see something slightly shimmering in the silver moonlight. The duo took a look toward the house in the distance before slowly making their way into the woods. After a few moments they reached the object to find it was an old soda can. Picking it up, Mordecai soon turned his attention around the woods; shocked at how much trash was around.

"Man, this place is full of _junk_." He said.

"Hmph. Hmph." Rigby smirked; nodding and crossing his arms.

"C'mon dude, this still counts as being part of the park."

"Aw man." Rigby groaned. "Well, you were the one who wanted to check out the woods."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted and was rewarded by a punch in the arm by Mordecai; causing him to cry out in pain.

"Dude! you wanna wake up the whole city?" Mordecai hissed angrily. "Now, c'mon. We've got a job to do."

Without another word to be said, the two friends began at work once again. Making their way deeper into the woods, the duo continued picking up the trash on the ground; much of which being old soda cans, pieces of paper, and small pieces of metal.

"God! What do people do in these woods?" Mordecai asked exasperated by all the junk.

"Dude, I don't know, but Benson better give us some appreciation for what we're doing." Rigby replied.

A sudden noise soon caused them both to stop. They gazed around at their surroundings a light mist had already began to form and was slowly becoming thicker. Night had long passed settled in the sky. There were no stars; but a full, golden moon hung low in the sky, casting indistinct shadows amongst the trees around them. The trees creaked eerily as another ghostly wind rushed through their many leafless branches. They could feel a presence within the darkness around them. Mordecai and Rigby stood perfectly still. A sudden blood-curdling snarl caused them both to jump in surprise and shock.

"Okay dude, I think we should get outta here." Mordecai said; taking a fearful step back. Another blood-curdling snarl echoed through the air; this time closer than before.

"Yeah, good idea." Rigby replied before another growl echoed through the trees.

Now in a panic, the duo turned and fled through the trees as fear began to take over. They could hear their pursuer close behind. Mordecai and Rigby ran as fast they could go, trying their best to avoid the fallen timber along the path. As they were running, Mordecai's foot suddenly caught on one of the tree's roots, causing him to trip and fall; landing roughly on the ground; in a pile of brown and rotting leaves on the surprisingly hard ground.

Mordecai grimaced as the taste of decaying plants reached his tongue. Spitting the leaves out in disgust, Mordecai was soon beginning to feel nauseated. He shook his head to rid the dizziness and soon stood up. He looked around to see nothing but trees around him. The fog had somewhat lifted and old left slight traces of it behind. Mordecai felt a chill run down his spine as a ghostly breeze brushed past him. He glanced around frantically.

"Rigby?" He called. Just then, another noise filled the air. Mordecai stood perfectly still. There was a sudden rush of wind nearby; causing him to turn in that direction.

"C'mon, dude! This isn't funny!"

When he heard something from behind him; Mordecai froze. Standing perfectly still at first, he soon slowly began to turn his head. There was a sudden blood-curdling scream; which echoed through the air; startling many of the birds that had been perched upon the branches of the trees.

**So here's part two :D There's kinda more happening in this part ^^; Sorry for it being really short and kinda rushed -_-; Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon so I'll get working on the next part :D But for now, I'll cya later! Bye! :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Monster I've Become

Part Three

Meanwhile, Rigby had just made it inside the house and slammed the door shut. Rigby could feel his heart beating against his ribcage as he pressed his back against the door. The sudden voice of his name being said caused Rigby to scream and nearly jump a foot into air. The young raccoon turned toward the one who spoke to find Benson standing there.

"What're you doing?" He asked; looking slightly annoyed by Rigby's reaction.

"Benson! There's this thing and it was all 'Grrr' a-and creepy with a- Scary! And we ran! Weird- Horrible!" Rigby shouted; eyes wide in horror; flailing his arms around like crazy.

"You're not making any sense." Benson frowned; becoming impatient by what Rigby saying. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"Okay..." Rigby began; taking a deep breath. "We were cleaning up the park like you wanted us to and while we were cleaning in the woods, this weird creature thing came and-"

He was cut off as the door swung open. In walked Mordecai who was limping slightly; his feathered hand clutching his left arm which seemed to be bleeding slightly.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted.

"Hey! Way to just leave me in the woods, Rigby!" Mordecai said; punching Rigby in the arm; angry that his friend just ran and wasn't there when he needed help. "Hey man, I'm sorry!" Rigby groaned; rubbing his arm.

Mordecai clenched his teeth in pain from the gash in his arm.

"What happened?" Benson asked; shocked by the large gash Mordecai obtained.

"Well, after Rigby _ditched_ me," The young blue jay began; glaring at Rigby. "I was attacked by this weird... I don't even know what it _was_." Mordecai explained. "It looked like some kind of _dog_ or something but it was huge and looked like it was on fire or something with black fur and weird glowing eyes."

At that time, others had soon came into the room. One being an elderly, lollipop looking man in a suit and tie. His name was Pops. The other two was a short, heavy looking man with green skin and hair; wearing a grey T-shirt and brown pants and a ghost that seemed to have a hand protruding from the top of his head. Their names were Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. They all stared at Mordecai in shock.

"Dude, I think you're hallucinating." Rigby replied after a moment. "There's no such thing as a burning black dog with glowing eyes."

"You know who else thinks their hallucinating?" Muscle Man asked; a grin passing on his face.

No one answered.

"My Mom!" Muscle Man shouted.

Laughing, He and HFG high-fived each other.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Mordecai interrupted; clearly not amused.

"You guys are no fun!" Muscle Man grunted; placing his hands on his hips. "Well, we were going anyways."

And so, the two made their way out the door; closing it behind them. Everyone else soon turned their attention back to Mordecai; who continued to hold his wounded arm.

"Dude, can I see it?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai nodded before removing his hand; revealing the long gash; which had seemed to have stopped bleeding; the dried blood staining his blue feathers. "Dude, that looks painful." Rigby frowned.

"It is," Mordecai replied; wincing slightly. "It hurts like crap."

Rigby reached out to get a better look at it.

"Ugh... Don't touch it, dude." Mordecai moaned; moving away slightly.

"Don't be a sissy, man." Rigby replied; reaching out some more.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!" Mordecai snarled; baring his teeth; causing Rigby to stop and pull back in shock and the others to stare in awe.

"Okay, man! Jeez!" Rigby said; throwing his hands up in defense. "Calm down."

Mordecai began to breath heavily but soon calmed down; shocked at what had happened.

"Dude... I'm sorry." Mordecai frowned. "I don't know what came over me. I think I should lay down for a bit."

Mordecai then began to go upstairs.

"Make sure to take care of that cut." Benson called after him; still shocked from what happened.

"Okay." Mordecai replied quietly; before head up to the bathroom to clean and dress the gash.

"I wonder what _that_ was about." Benson said after a moment.

"Don't dunno," Rigby replied. "But that was really weird."

"You know what else is really weird?" Asked Muscle Man; who peeked in through the now open front door.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" Benson shouted.

Muscle Man frowned and closed the door. Rigby and Benson sighed in annoyance. Upstairs, Mordecai was just finishing with wrapping cleaning and bandaging his wound. He gazed in the bathroom mirror.

"Why did I just freak out like that?" He asked himself; still shocked by how he had reacted. "I must be stressing out or something."

After a few moments, he made his way into the hallway and headed toward his and Rigby's room.

"Maybe some sleep will do me some good."

With that said, Mordecai soon got into bed and slowly went to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, the gash beneath his bandage began to glow and eerie light blue.

**Ooh hoo hoo! That's pretty freaky, is it not? :D Anyways, here's part three :D And I've gotta say, I'm pretty ****satisfied ****with how this turned out so far :D:D Sorry for it being semi-short -_-; Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon so I'll get working on the next part :D But for now, I'll cya later! Bye! :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Monster I've Become

Part Four

After many hours, the golden sun began to rise from beyond the city's horizon. The sky soon became a deep lavender as the bright golden sun began its ascent into the sky. A crimson blaze tinged the pink and orange clouds as the sun slowly began its way above the horizon. Light frost had begun upon the leafy coat on the ground.

A cold breeze rushed through the empty branches of trees; causing them to creak in protest. As more time passed, citizens were soon coming out of their homes. Many of them heading to work, while others were on their way to their own personal destinations. As the day grew brighter, small rays of sunlight began to shimmer in through the roommates' bedroom window; casting everything with a dim light; which was slowly growing brighter.

Mordecai began to stir as he soon awoke. He opened his eyes; only to close them again at the suddenly. After his eyes finally adjusted, Mordecai rose from bed; rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms; wincing at the pain from his cut he had gotten the night before. He also felt extremely tired; as though he had been up the entire night. He soon froze as his bright coffee eyes landed on the digital clock at his bedside; which read 8:34 am. He was late for work; which usually started a seven o'clock in the morning.

"Oh God! Oh God!" He continued to murmur as he got ready and ran down the steps; nearly falling on the way down.

He skid to a halt in shock and anxiety as he saw an impatient Benson standing before him. "Well, look who finally decided to get up this morning." Benson scowled; tapping his foot impatiently.

"Benson! I'm sorry I'm late, I-"

"I don't want explanations, I want results!" Benson angrily replied; cutting Mordecai off. "So... Since you had taken so long to come to work, I want you to mow the lawn after you've finished raking the leaves. Rigby's already out there. Now do your job or you're fired!"

Benson then left the room and Mordecai soon headed outside; where Rigby was grudgingly raking leaves. He soon stopped when he saw his friend approaching.

"Well, look who's finally up." Rigby grunted.

"Dude! I'm so sorry." Mordecai apologized sincerely. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Rigby replied; dropping the rake. "You were up all night messing around and now the door to the room has a big black stain or something and you didn't even let me know about what you were doing."

Mordecai gave him a shocked look; not knowing what his friend was talking about. It was then that he remembered the marks that were on the door inside of the room; which looked like it had been scorched. But how could that be?

"Oh." Was all Mordecai could think of saying at the moment.

"What were you thinking?" Rigby then asked.

"It kinda serves you right for ditching me last night and letting me get attacked by that weird dog thing." Mordecai replied.

"Ugh! Again with the weird _dog_ thing!" Rigby moaned. "I _told_ you, you were probably hallucinating."

"Dude, hallucinations don't give you _this_!" Mordecai argued; pointing to the bandage to prove his point.

"You probably just fell and cut it or something." Rigby replied; picking up the rake again.

"Well, actually... I did trip while I was running."

"Hmph. See? I told ya." Rigby grinned.

"Even so, I didn't have this gash until after I was _attacked_."

"Dude, you probably were freaking out and when you fell, the adrenaline rush made you block out the _pain_ when you got the cut on your arm."

"I don't buy that." Mordecai replied.

"UGH!" Rigby groaned.

"C'mon, Dude." Mordecai started. "We should get back to work before Benson comes and thinks we're slacking."

"Whatever." Rigby murmured.

And soon, the two of them got back to work. As time came and went, the duo were soon finished with their work and were finally able to take their usual break. The lights of the TV flashed as they played their Xbox 360 in the living room.

They were playing a recently bought video game called Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit; which consisted of racetracks in dense forests, snowy mountains, deserts, and so on; with over sixty cars to choose from; most of which being available to both racers and police in cop vs. racer chases(A/N: This is an actual game). The duo continued playing. Then Mordecai shouted.

"Dude! What the heck!" He had hit a spike strip Rigby had dropped from back of his car; which let Rigby win the race.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Rigby cheered as Mordecai stared at the screen in awe.

"In yo _face_!" Rigby continued.

"Dude, you can't do that!" Mordecai argued; still in shock.

"Well, I just did! So in your face!"

"That's what _you_ think!" Mordecai growled as anger washed over him.

Without warning, he grabbed Rigby by the shoulders and slammed his back against the nearby wall with unnatural strength; nearly cracking the wall as he did so.

"Mordecai!" Rigby gasped.

"YOU CHEATED! I _KNOW_ YOU DID!" Mordecai snarled; bearing his teeth. "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA _PAY_ FOR IT!"

"MORDECAI!" Came another voice.

The blue jay turned to see Benson and the others accompanying him. One of which had just come in from the other room. He was a well-aged yeti with thick white fur wearing a pair of blue pants. His name was Skips. They all stared in shock at what was going on.

"That's enough!" Benson said; unimpressed by Mordecai's behavior.

"Dude, what's your _problem_?" Muscle Man asked; angrily as Pops stared in shock and fear.

Mordecai's eyes soon grew wide in shock before he let Rigby go; letting the young raccoon fell to the floor as he soon sprinted up the stairs and ran into the bathroom; slamming the door shut behind him.

"I don't like the new Mordecai," Pops whimpered. "He _scares_ me."

"I know, Pops." Benson replied; placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rigby turned his attention toward the direction Mordecai had gone. Upstairs, Mordecai locked the door to the bathroom and rested himself against the door; before sliding into the sitting position.

"How could I freak out like that?" Mordecai questioned quietly; grabbing his head with his hands. "What the heck is _wrong_ with me?"

He soon scrambled to his feet and looked in the mirror. To his surprise, his saw his bright coffee eyes flash and glow an eerie blue. Shortly after it came, it was gone. Shortly after this happened, he heard a knock on the door; causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked quietly as he knocked on the door again.

"Go away, Rigby." Rigby heard from behind the door. Rigby knew he was still upset about what had happened.

"Aw c'mon, man," Rigby said. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!" He heard Mordecai say. "I could've hurt you."

"Look dude, I know you're stressed, but you just need to relax and let it go."

After a moment, Rigby heard the door unlock and then the door opened; revealing a sad looking Mordecai.

"C'mon, dude. Let's go to the coffee shop. That'll cheer you up." Rigby grinned.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mordecai frowned. And so, they headed down the stairs.

As they went outside Mordecai could feel everyone's gaze burning into him as he and Rigby went out the door and headed to the coffee shop. With the looks he had gotten from the others, Mordecai knew they were not happy with him for how he was acting. Mordecai didn't knowing how things could get any worse.

**CLIFF HANGER! D:D: Anyways, here's part four :D And I've gotta say, I kinda freaked myself out with this part and I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out :D:D Sorry for it being a bit short -_-; Anyways, I'll try to get more up soon so I'll get working on the next part :D But for now, I'll cya later! Bye! :D:D PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Monster I've Become

The Monster I've Become

Part Five

When the two friends had gotten to the coffee shop, the golden sun had already set. The once red and orange painted sky was now becoming a deep lavender. The small sign on the front of the building had already been turned on. Its bright neon lights shimmered luminously against the growing darkness outside. Mordecai and Rigby both made their way inside. At that moment, Mordecai began to feel lightheaded. Moaning slightly, he clutched his head with his feathered hands.

"Dude, are you okay?" Rigby asked; a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mordecai replied after shaking his head; to rid the dizziness. "Just got a kind of a headache, that's all."

"All you need is some coffee, dude." Rigby replied. "It must be from caffeine withdrawal. It can happen to anybody."

"I hope you're _right_, dude." Mordecai replied as they both sat in their usual spot.

Soon, a young red cardinal robin mix(A/N: No clue which one she is); wearing a white apron approached them; with a notepad and pencil held in her feathered hands. "Hey guys." She smiled as she approached them.

"Oh... Uh... H-hey Margaret." Mordecai stuttered slightly.

He soon winced at a slight pain in his head; which didn't go unnoticed.

"Mordecai, are you alright?" The avian now known as Margaret asked.

"Y-yeah... Just got kind of a headache." Mordecai admitted.

"Some coffee should help." Rigby told him. "Can we get the usual?" He then asked; turning to Margaret.

"Of course," Margaret replied. "I'll be back with your orders."

And with that she was off. Rigby turned his attention toward his friend; who was hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"My head." Mordecai groaned.

Soon, it wasn't only his head. In fact, the pain was now in his shoulders and making its way down his arms. After many moments, Margaret reappeared; carrying two coffee mugs. She set them down on the table and soon looked at Mordecai with complete concern.

"Mordecai... What's wrong?" She asked.

"He hasn't been feel good lately." Rigby reluctantly replied for Mordecai who was still in pain.

"Well, here's your guys' order. I hope you feel better soon, Mordecai."

"Thanks, Margaret." Replied the young blue jay.

He took a big sip of his drink; but soon made a face of slight disgust. Reluctantly, he swallowed the liquid and shuttered slightly.

"What's wrong, man?" Rigby asked; confused by what his friend was doing.

"This coffee tastes kinda wonky." Mordecai replied; wincing at the strange taste in his mouth.

"But this is what you usually _order_." Margaret said; a bit confused. "Well, it tastes weird!" Mordecai stated; a bit harsh than intended; catching the young cardinal robin mix off guard.

"I'm sorry, Margaret." Mordecai said sincerely.

"I-I haven't been acting like myself." He soon stood from his spot. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, it's near the back to the left." Margaret replied; pointing toward the back of the shop with her thumb.

Mordecai nodded quickly before quickly heading in the direction of the restroom.

"He seems to be acting really weird." Margaret commented as she and Rigby watched their friend leave.

"You have no idea." Rigby replied.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had gotten to the men's restroom; which reluctantly was empty. After going inside, Mordecai went over to one of the sinks. Placing his hands onto the countertop, Mordecai gazed into the oversized mirror on the wall.

"Why is this happening to me?" He asked his reflection.

Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Mordecai clutched his arm in agony as the pain became more intense. The pain quickly began to spread throughout his body; causing him to hunch over; groaning in agony.

"What the heck?" Mordecai froze.  
>His voice had changed. It was icy, harsh, and cold.<p>

"What's happening to me?" He gasped in the strange new voice.

Pain overtook all of his senses causing him to stumble back from the mirror; nearly falling into one of the open stalls behind him as a bout of nausea washed over him. Mordecai hunched over as he got to his hands and knees before raising his head; gazing on in shock as he caught sight of a now silver full moon; which reflected within his bright coffee eyes as it shimmered in through the nearby window.

Another flash of pain washed over him. Mordecai could feel himself changing. He was becoming taller and a bit more muscular. His feathers soon became longer and rougher; changing in color. Mordecai's feathered hands started to expand and his fingertips soon transformed into claws. His teeth grew sharper by the second; sticking out from his beak.  
>Mordecai got up to his feet; catching his reflection in the mirror. What he saw, nearly made him faint.<p>

He now had huge fangs, glowing icy blue eyes had replaced his naturally coffee colored ones; which were wide in shock. He was now at least another few inches taller and had more muscle than before. His feathers still had it blue color but had become a bit darker with a tint of black to them and had become a bit ragged. Mordecai backed away in horror at the sight of this as a strange tingling began to take him over. He then glanced down at the sink; where his hands had been gripping at the marble countertop.

To his surprise and horror, there were well-sized claw marks left behind; along with what looked like scorch marks. More pain began to wash over him; becoming so intense, he couldn't bear it. As this continued, Mordecai soon turned and ran; smashing through the door and plowing into some of the customers; who had been waiting in a line outside the room.

Back at the usual spot, Rigby and Margaret were talking; wondering was what taking Mordecai so long. Just then, there were screams of terror coming from the customers as they ran for the exit. Rigby and Margaret turned sharply in shock. It was then that they saw what was terrifying everyone. They stared in horror as a strangely large figure with huge fangs, glowing icy blue eyes, and what seemed to look like ragged blue feathers that were darker in shade with a tint of black.

The creature's large hands seemed to glow as small flames began to erupt from them. The creature made an unearthly howl; causing the other customers to run out of the shop in horror. As everyone went into a panic, the creature soon ran out of the exit and ran down the street. Rigby ran into the chaos looking for his friend.

"Mordecai!" He called; running through the chaos.

Rigby ran through the panicking crowd of customers.

"Mordecai!" Rigby continued to yell.

He then turned his attention toward where the monster had gone. _'Should I go_ after _it?'_Rigby thought. Making up his mind, he soon ran out of the newly smashed out entrance and raced down the street.

**So here's part five :D Sorry for long wait ^^; I was kinda stuck -_-; But I'd like to thank my friend bg52598 for helping me out with this part :D Thanks again :D:D ****Anyways, more will be coming up soon ****:) So stay tuned to find out what will happen next :D MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

The Monster I've Become

Part Six

Rigby continued to run down the street on all fours; looking for where the creature might have gone. As he did so, he continued to wonder what had happened to Mordecai. There hadn't been any sign of his friend anywhere.

He could only hope that he was alright. When Rigby reached the park, he stopped. Gazing around, the only sound he could hear was the rush of wind that blew the leaves through the air. Rigby gazed on and frowned.

"Mordecai..." He said; a sadness coming over him.

Where could Mordecai have went? Rigby continued to gaze around at the empty park. His eyes grew wide as he saw a small quant house in the distance behind the park house. Without a second thought, Rigby ran toward the small house on all fours.

"Maybe Skips knows where he went." Rigby told himself; running as fast as he could.

When he reached the house, he began to pound at the door; hoping someone would answer. After a few moments, the door swung open revealing his yeti friend Skips; who had an odd look on his face.

"Skips! Aw man! I'm glad you're here!" Rigby panted frantic.

"What is it, Rigby? And where's Mordecai?" Skips asked.

"That's kinda what I came _here_ for." Rigby replied; rubbing his arm anxiously. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Would I be asking you where he was if I have?" Skips asked; a serious look on his face.

"Good point... Oh man!" Rigby shouted. "I've gotta _find_ him before that creature gets him."

"What creature?"

"This one that attacked the coffee shop!" Rigby replied. "The coffee shop was the last place I saw Mordecai."

"Mordecai seems to have been acting unusual lately." Skips commented.

"Yeah, and he keeps talking about being attacked by some weird creature thing in the woods."

"That would explain the gash on his arm." Skips mused.

But soon, he turned his full attention toward Rigby.

"Wait. What creature?" He asked.

"I don't know, he said it looked like some kind of big _dog_ thing with black fur and like it was on fire or something and had weird glowing eyes." Skips stared at Rigby in shock.

"What? That what he _said_." Rigby replied.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"That creature you had just explained." Skips stated. "We've gotta get inside _quick_."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Rigby's question went unanswered as Skips yanked him inside and slammed the door shut.

"Dude! What's your _deal_?" Rigby shouted.

"This is no ordinary creature we're up against."

"What?" Rigby asked.

"That creature that you had described to me is none other than a Black Shuck." Skips replied.

"A _what_?"

"A Black Shuck; otherwise known as a Devil Dog," Skips explained. "In old folklore, they are said to roam around graveyards, abandoned roads, and dark forests; much like the one in the park." He continued. "They are known to be big black dogs that seem burning and have evil glowing red eyes; a supposed creature from the underworld. They can be anywhere from a the size of a large dog to the size of a horse."

"So what's a Black Shuck-whatever-thing doing in the park?" Rigby asked; confused and shocked.

"Do you remember that incident in the cemetery where you guys accidently made the zombies rise up from their graves?"

"Uh... Y-yeah?"

"Well, not only had you guys risen the dead, you had somehow opened a portal to the netherworld."

"Oh." Was all Rigby could think of to say.

"Black Shucks can be very dangerous," Skips continued to explain. "They terrify their victims and leave serious injuries if someone were to be attacked by one."

There was a brief pause.

"But," Skips began again. "There are chances that a Black Shuck will choose a victim to be transformed into one of them so that when or if the first creature were to be destroyed, then the victim who had been either bitten or scratched by the Black Shuck will continue to reign terror over other victims like the other one had."

Rigby stared in shock as he took in the information.

"So that creature in the coffee shop... That was Mordecai?" He shouted in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Skips replied; looking regretful.

"I guess that explains the scorch marks on the door then." Rigby murmured; remembering the burn marks within his and Mordecai's room. "So what do we _do_?"

"There may be one way to save him, but we'll need to hurry." Skips replied.

With this he skipped over to a door nearby and opened it; revealing a dark stairway.

"Um... Where does that go?" Rigby asked nervously.

"To my basement. I've got a few books and things that we might need. Now come on, we may only have until midnight."

Without another word being said. Skips and Rigby made their way down the stairs; hoping they would find what would be needed to save their friend from a horrible fate.

**Mwahahaha! XD Well, anyways, here's the next part :D Sorry for long wait ^^; My compture was being a retard :C But here's the next part anyways :D I hope you're all enjoying my story :D More will come soon**** :D MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**

**PS- There's a 'Grave Sights' reference in there in case you didn't know :D Also, with the transforming thing, I kinda made that up ^^;**


	7. Chapter 7

The Monster I've Become

Part Seven

Night had long passed fallen. A full silver moon had settled in the sky; accompanied by the many stars that speckled the sky. Mordecai stood within the forest within the park boundaries gazing up at the moon shimmering above him. His feathers had now been replaced by rough yet soft black fur; but still had a tint of blue. His fangs were now visible as they stuck out from his beak; which was now becoming more snout-like.

Just then, there was an eerie growl coming from behind him; causing the now furry blue jay to turn around in surprise. His icy blue eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Out of the shadows came what seemed to be a large dog with black shagging fur; which seemed smoke slightly as if it were set ablaze. It gazed at him with its bright, gleaming, red eyes as it slunk closer. Mordecai didn't move from where he was situated.

"Ah, how nice to see you once again... Mordecai." The dog said; sending slight chills down Mordecai's back.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Mordecai demanded; as he watched the malevolent black dog circle around him. The dog grinned evilly; showing his long sharp teeth.

"I know many things about you." The dog replied in his smooth and icy voice. "About your strengths, your abilities... Among many other things." The dog explained. "I am known... As Nightshade."

"What do you want?"

"As I had said before, for your strengths and abilities." Nightshade replied. "You've also have a bit of darkness within you that I was unable to overlook." He continued. "It is for this reason why you were the perfect choice for being of assistance to me."

Mordecai looked on as it all began to sink in.

"_You_ did this to me!" Mordecai finally said; anger overcoming him. "You turned me into this monster!"

With that, Mordecai lunged at the dog; but to his surprise only hit black smoke as the dog vanished; before reappearing behind him as Mordecai hit the ground.

"Yes... That's right. You have been chosen as the perfect ally for what is to come." Nightshade grinned as Mordecai got to his hands and knees; showing his teeth as he snarled in anger.

"You will be what you see before you." As Nightshade said this.

Mordecai felt a sudden sharp pain consume him again.

"N-no... I'll... N-never... Be like... You!" Mordecai growled; struggling to keep control.

"Why fight it?" Night shade asked; sneering. "It is what you are meant to do."

"No... It's _not_! I won't let you do this."

Just as he said this, he felt a horrible agony wash over him and he let out an unearthly howl. When everything settled, Mordecai had his gaze at the ground. He now stood on all fours and fur had now covered his entire body.

After a few moments, he rose his head and his eyes gleamed evilly. A pair of dog-like ears now sat erect on the top of his head; his beak now a long slender snout. His tail feathers had formed into a long bushy dog-like tail. He had fully transformed into a Black Shuck; though his fur was not as black as Nightshade's and had a slight tint of blue.

"Excellent." Nightshade grinned evilly. "Now. You will now follow my commands and will be loyal to me. Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I am your helper and will follow your orders." Mordecai responded; his voice much colder and harsher than before.

"Will you be loyal to me?"

"Yes! I just told you that!" Mordecai shouted.

"Can I trust you?"

"YES!"

Nightshade looked at Mordecai.

"Prove it to me." Nightshade said.

"How?"

Nightshade smiled.

"You will finish off Rigby and the others."

"What?" Mordecai shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Nightshade asked. Mordecai didn't reply. "It seems that I have chosen a weakling to assist me."

"I'm not weak!" Mordecai snarled.

"Really..? Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will do it?" Asked Nightshade.

Mordecai didn't answer. _'Say no!'_ Shouted the voice in Mordecai's mind. _'Please! You can't do this!'_ Mordecai could feel his heart pounding.

"Will you do it?" Asked Nightshade again.

"Y-" _'SAY NO! PLEASE SAY NO!'_ The voice pleaded. _'YOU CAN'T _DO _THIS!'_ "Yes. I'll do it." Mordecai replied.

He could feel his heart sink.

"Good. Now let's go."

Mordecai and Nightshade ran off through the woods. _'No! You can't_ do_ this!'_ Pleaded the voice in Mordecai's head.

"You've got no control over me." Mordecai whispered to the voice. "Now shut up and leave me alone." Mordecai looked up at the sky to see the full moon beginning to be hidden behind a group of thick dark clouds.

**Well, here's the next part :D Sorry for long wait for such a short and kinda crappy chapter ^^; I hope you're enjoying my story anyways :D More will come soon :D****:D MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**

**PS- In case you were kinda confused, the voice in Mordecai's head is Mordecai's good side and he's trying to fight against the evilness taking him over XD Just so you know :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The Monster I've Become

Part Eight

Meanwhile, Rigby and Skips were at work trying to find a way to help Mordecai. Rigby was amazed by all the books and things in Skips basement; much of which were a bit dusty and collecting spider webs.

"I still can't believe you have all these books and testing equipment down here." Rigby said; still astonished by the sight of the basement as he continued to look for something that would be of use to them.

"I used to be into this kind of thing a while back." Skips replied; as he looked through a shelf full of old books.

"So what're we looking for again?" Rigby asked.

"We need to find the book on how to defeat a Black Shuck." Skips answered; still going through the shelf of dusty books.

"Right." Rigby replied; unconvinced. "A book on how to defeat-"

"Here it is!" Skips said; cutting Rigby off as he pulled a book off the shelf. "How to defeat a Black Shuck/Devil Dog." Rigby ran over. Skips skimmed through the pages. After a few moments, he stopped on the page he wanted.

"'The many ways to destroy a Devil Dog. In order to kill a Devil Dog is to...' No, not there." Skips said; flipping another page. "'Another way you can kill a Black Shuck is to-"

"Are there any ways in this book that _don't_ end with death?" Rigby asked; interrupting him. "We don't wanna kill him!"

"Well, there is one way." Skips replied; flipping through more of the pages. "Here we go. 'How to separate a Black Shuck's soul from a person's body.'"

"Bingo!" Rigby grinned.

"'In order to separate a Black Shuck's soul from a person's body, the victim must drink a very powerful potion.'" Skips read. "'This must include salt to force the evil spirit out of the victim's body.'"

"That's it?" Rigby asked. "That should be easy enough."

"Wait. There's a part that we missed." Skips said; looking at the book again.

"It says that in order to make it work, it's gotta have a drop of blood from a very close and loving friend." He pointed out. Rigby stared in shock.

"Did you say... Loving friend?" He asked; awestruck.

"Yeah, that's what it said." Skips replied; glancing up at Rigby.

Rigby stared back at him in shock.

"Wha- You mean _me_?" He asked finally.

"Well, you _are_ his closest _friend_." Skips replied.

"Yeah, I know that but the whole... Love thing? I don't know about that."

"Come on, Rigby. It's really the only way to save him. Unless you'd rather use a silver stake."

"I thought that only worked for werewolves." Rigby stated anxiously. "Nope. Apparently it works for Devil Dogs too." Skips replied.

"Oh." Rigby said.

"So it's either the potion or the silver stake." Skips said.

"No! I don't want him to die!" Rigby shouted. "But I-"

"There's no more time to argue!" Skips interrupted. "We've gotta make that potion. Like I had said before, we've only got until the stroke of midnight."

"Well, what do we need besides the salt?" Rigby asked. "I'll read off the ingredients and you get them for me."

"Right!" Rigby responding running over to another shelf with different items.

As Skips looked through the book, Rigby soon found a small basket.

"Okay, I need Powdered root of Aspen." Skips said.

Rigby soon found a small, brown bottle of dust and took it off the cobwebbed shelf and put it the basket he was holding.

"I need Infusion of Newt." Skips said.

"EWW!" Rigby grimaced; grabbing a bottle of green goop off the shelf.

"Some Beetle Eyes."

"That's sick, man!" Rigby groaned; taking a bottle of eyes off the shelf. "Why do you _keep_ this stuff?" He asked taking the items over and setting them out on a table.

"They're for emergencies in case other ideas fail." Skips replied.

"Well, that's gross, man!" Rigby replied; before going over to the shelves again. "Okay, _now_ what?" "

Let's see," Skips said; looking at the book again. "It needs to be salt based."

Rigby soon found a quart sized container of salt. Placing the basket on the floor he brought the item over to the table; setting it down before running back over to the shelf.

"Okay, Swamp Silt."

Rigby soon found a bottle of greenish brown muck and placed in his basket.

"Ground Rose petals."

Rigby grabbed a small, deep red bottle of dust.

"And finally, Cobra Venom."

"Ugh! Dude! I feel _sorry_ for Mordecai." Rigby frowned. "He's not gonna be happy about this."

"I know, but it's the only way to save him." Skips replied.

"Yeah, I know." Rigby said.

Just then, a loud blast rocked the house! Skips and Rigby ran upstairs and ran outside. They look on at the horrific sight. Eerie bluish green flames covered a fourth of the roof; snaking their way down one of the walls. Massive clouds of smog erupted with the eager flames as they licked the walls and ground surrounding it.

Skips and Rigby looked on in awe before turning around sharply to see two large black figures standing within the shadows. As they came closer, Rigby and Skips could see they were what appeared to be large black dogs standing before them. Though the both seemed somewhat the same, one was a bit different.

They both had black fur that seemed to be burning, but one of them a bit smaller than the other and had icy blue eyes instead of piercing red. Rigby also noticed that the smaller dog had a strange blue tint to his fur instead of the usual black. Nevertheless, Rigby knew for sure that he and Skips were in for a lot of trouble.

**MWAHAHA! XD Anyways, I know I'm making really short parts ^^; But I've been a bit stuck -_-; And also, my Dad kicked me off lest night before I could add this part -n- So that's why it took forever :/ Anyways, I hope you're enjoying my story anyways :) ****I hope to get more up soon :D****:D MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS! :D:D:D**

**PS- Okay... To be honest with you, the whole potions thing... I kinda made up ^^; I have no clue if that would actually happen :( But it could be possible since Skips is is an immortal yeti ^^; So, just to make it clear, I sorta made that one part up ^^; But anyways, I still hope you're enjoying my story :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The Monster I've Become

Part Nine

Rigby and Skips stared in awe at the sight before them as the two creatures slinked closer; causing Rigby to take a frightened step back. The smaller dog icy blue eyes let out a blood-curdling snarl.

"You will soon feel the true power of darkness." It sneered; coming closer.

Rigby and Skips looked on in awe.

"Prepare to accept your fate." The creature snarled.

As it came closer, Rigby's eyes grew wide as he noticed something a bit unusual about it. Aside from the creature having blue tinted fur and icy blue eyes, Rigby knew there was something else that he hadn't noticed before. Wrapped around its left front leg, was a piece of white cloth. This stirred something in Rigby's memory.

"M... Mordecai?" He croaked, taking another step back.

The dog bared his fangs. Snarling, he leapt at Rigby; snapping at him with his sharp teeth; which Rigby reluctantly jumped clear and Mordecai struck the ground. He soon got up and leapt again; this time leaping at Skips.

Skips jumped clear and landed on the ground as Mordecai missed and hit the side of the house instead; striking the hard wall. Seeing this happen, Nightshade leapt at Skips and tried to bite his arm.

"Skips!" Rigby shouted.

Before Nightshade could sink his teeth in, Skips punched the dog in the mouth; knocking him away. Skips then got up as Rigby ran over to him.

"I think Mordecai's the smaller one!" Rigby said franticly as Nightshade leapt at them again; which they quickly dodged.

"Quick! We need to give him the potion!" Skips said.

"But we haven't even finished _making_ it!" Rigby retorted.

They soon heard a blood-curdling snarl from behind them; causing them to freeze in horror. Soon, they turned around to see that Mordecai was now standing there.

"You both will not survive the rest of this night." He snarled; his fur bristling as he came after them again.

"Mordecai! Don't _do_ this!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai continued to snarl before leaping at Rigby again; only to be struck in the head as Skips knocked him away.

"Skips! What do we _do_?" Rigby asked.

"We need to give him the _potion_." Skips replied. "If we don't he'll remain like this forever."

The two of them soon came after them again. Without warning, flames soon exploded from Mordecai's and Nightshade's bodies; scorching the ground and nearly singeing Rigby and Skips with the unearthly fire.

"Now what?" Rigby shouted over the roar of the fire.

"I'm going to finish the potion! Distract them!" Skips replied before skipping back into the house.

"What? Distract them _how_?" Rigby asked; fearful that he was alone with this.

"Just think of something!" Skips replied before ducking back into the house and hurrying down the steps. Back outside, Rigby could see the two of them approaching.

"C'mon, Mordecai!" Rigby said franticly. "I know you're in there somewhere!"

But the blue tinted Black Shuck continued to snarl as he leapt at the young raccoon; slashing at him with his claws; which Rigby was barely able to avoid. Rigby ran but soon found himself cornered against the broad side of the house.

"Stop, man!" Rigby pleaded. "Please! You have to listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Mordecai growled; showing his fangs again.

"Because we're buddies, remember?"

Mordecai's vicious stare remained at Rigby as he came closer.

"Mordecai! Please don't do this!" Rigby begged.

"You think that you can just bring me down with your pitiful pleas?" Mordecai sneered; continuing his way closer and closer. "You have no control over me. I am an unstoppable force that cannot be brought to an end."

"Please Mordecai! You have to stop! This is not like you at all! You're not a monster! You've got to _stop_!"

At that time, Rigby was close to tears.

"Please Mordecai... Please."

At that moment, Mordecai stopped growling and his eyes grew wide for a moment as he saw the complete fear on Rigby's face. Mordecai's became less vivid and seemed to be changing from their current icy blue color. Soon, his eyes slowly faded; becoming a bright coffee color. became a bright coffee color.

"Rigby?" He asked; his voice turning calm.

Rigby began to smile. Mordecai's good side was coming back. But shortly after this happening, it had ended and Mordecai's eyes gleamed icy blue once more.

"Your time of leaving will soon come to an end." He snarled; baring his fangs.

Seeing this, Rigby shrunk back; shaking in horror. At that moment, Skips had just finished the potion. After doing so, Skips poured the might magenta liquid into a small vile. Skips then hurried up the steps. When he arrived outside, he looked on in horror as he saw Mordecai snarling viciously at Rigby; who was pressing himself against the wall; too terrified to run.

"Rigby! Catch!" Skips shouted; tossing the vile.

Rigby saw this and leapt up to catch it as Mordecai lunged forward; missing the raccoon and hitting the wall behind where Rigby had been standing. Nightshade took chase after him as Rigby continued to run. As Nightshade got ready to strike, Skips soon tackled him to the ground; causing Rigby to stop and turn around.

"Skips!" He shouted.

"Take care of Mordecai! I'll take care of this one!" Skips managed as he struggled to keep Nightshade at bey.

Rigby continued to run; making his way back over to the house. Mordecai had just gotten to his feet. He snarled as he saw Rigby approaching. Rigby stopped as Mordecai began to charge at him with full force.

Rigby stayed where he was; waiting for the right moment. Then, just as Mordecai lunged, Rigby leapt up onto his back. Mordecai thrashed around trying to shake the raccoon off; but Rigby held on to Mordecai's fur.

"Alright buddy," Rigby hissed. "It's time we ended this."

With that being said, Rigby removed the cork to the vile with his teeth as he continued to hold onto Mordecai's fur. As Mordecai tried to bite him, Rigby shoved the open end of the vile in Mordecai's open mouth.

Mordecai began to thrash around as Rigby forced him to drink the vile of liquid. When nearly a fourth of it was gone, Mordecai knocked it away; causing it to fly out of Rigby's hand and shatter on the ground and the rest of the potion to sink into the dirt and grass.

"NO!" Rigby shouted.

Without warning, he was thrown from Mordecai's back and Rigby his the wall! There was a loud crunch as Rigby struck the wall and sunk to the ground. Mordecai snarled making his way closer. But soon stopped as he saw Rigby laying on the ground.

All of the viciousness soon began to fade as he continued to gaze at the form laying in the grass. He heard a sudden yell; causing him to turn and look in the direction of the noise. Mordecai could see Nightshade standing over Skips who was now on the ground. Nightshade laughed evilly.

"Now there will be no one to stand in our way." He howled gleefully.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby's limp body. He could feel a sadness within him; and it was spreading throughout his body. Mordecai then felt a sharp pain. As soon as it had come it was gone, but something within him felt different.

"Mordecai! The hour is upon us! We must finish this now!" Nightshade grinned.

Mordecai didn't move. He continued to stare at Rigby and Skips on the ground; his eyes growing wide.

"Mordecai! Finish it! NOW!"

Mordecai still didn't move or respond.

"I order you to-"

"You're not ordering anyone." Mordecai growled in replied.

"What?" Nightshade bellowed.

"You heard me!" Mordecai snarled; turning around. His eyes were now a bright coffee color rather than icy blue. "You're _done_ ordering me around!"

"How dare you!" Nightshade snarled. "I'll do it myself!"

As Nightshade got closer to Rigby and Skips, Mordecai blocked his way snarling and baring his teeth. Nightshade snarled as well. Howling in anger, he leapt at Mordecai; as Mordecai did to Nightshade. They snarled and growled as they fought. Slashed and biting at each other as they fought for dominance. At that moment, Rigby came to and slowly got to his feet. His entire body hurt but fortunately, nothing was broken.

He then turned to see Skips was still on the ground before turning and watching in awe as he witnessed the two Black Shucks fighting nearby and Mordecai seemed to not be doing that great. Rigby knew he had to think of something fast. He ran back to the house on all fours. Back at the battle, Nightshade and Mordecai were still going at it.

Mordecai was suddenly flung away but skid to a halt; his clawing digging into the earth. Mordecai snarled as he charged at Nightshade again. He slashed Nightshade across the face; causing him to yelp in agony.

Greenish black blood seeped from his wound. Nightshade snarled and leapt at Mordecai. Mordecai did the same and was viciously knocked to the ground. Mordecai looked on as Nightshade loomed over him.

"Your time is running _out_, Mordecai." Nightshade sneered. "There are only five minutes before you remain like this for the rest of eternity."

Mordecai got to his feet; shaking as his body was raked with agony.

"You think you can stop me?" Nightshade laughed before striking Mordecai across the back with his claws; knocking him back down. "You are worthless. Weak!" Nightshade sneered.

"I can still stop you." Mordecai snarled.

"Not likely." Nightshade grinned. "There are only seconds left."

It was true. The seconds were counting down. Nightshade sneered as the flames around him grew larger.

"Say good-bye."

Mordecai closed his eyes and waited for it all to end. Nightshade got ready to attack, when something struck him; knocking away and he let out a loud yelp in pain. Mordecai opened his eyes in shock to see Rigby standing in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" Rigby shouted.

He seemed to be holding what looked like a small pocket knife; the end of it dripping with a greenish black substance. Nightshade staggered back; greenish black blood trickled from his leg; which seemed to be smoldering as if it were melting away.

Nightshade snarled and knocked Rigby to the ground. With all the strength left that he could muster, Mordecai slowly got to his feet; the flames around him growing larger.

"Say good-bye." Nightshade sneered.

He lunged at Rigby.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Mordecai.

His body started to glow an bright neon blue. There was a sudden blast of white light. Nightshade howled in agony as a wave of white glittering light washed over him and spread throughout the entire park.

**Phew! :) That was a lot to write -_- And I'm not really sure but I think I might have overdid this part ^^; I hope you're still enjoying my story though :D M****ore is sure to come :) I'll try to get more up soon :D PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

The Monster I've Become

Part Ten

When the light had finally died, everything was quiet. Rigby who was knocked to the ground by the blast soon sat up. He jumped slightly as the soft chiming of the city clock tower began to fill the air. I was now midnight. Rigby felt his head throbbing. He felt a bit dizzy and tired. Suddenly a thought came to him mind.

"Mordecai!" He said finally.

He got to his feet and began his search for his friend. As the clock continued to chime, there was a soft rumble of thunder that filled the sky above him and rain began to drizzle down from the sky.

"Mordecai?" Rigby called as rain fell from above.

A light mist was already beginning to form as the fell harder and was soaking the ground. He looked around; desperately trying to find his best friend. The flames that had been burning on Skips' house and on the ground were already beginning to die out as the rain from above fell like endless tears.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted again; thunder and rain echoing in the background.

Soon, he stopped as his gaze landed on a figure laying motionless in the grass. Rigby ran toward it. He could see it had a black smoke that seemed to be emitting from it. As the rain continued to fall, the smog around the figure began to melt away into the grass as if it were nothing but dirt. As it did so, Rigby's eyes grew wide as he saw deep blue and feathers emerging from beneath it.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted.

He ran to his friend's side. It was then that he got a good look at him. Mordecai laid sprawled out in the grass; motionless and limp.

"Mordecai!" Rigby said again.

He turned his friend over gazing on at the sight. Mordecai had somehow change back to his normal self. Many cuts decorating his body and were bleeding quite a bit. His head now rested to the side; his eyes closed as if he were asleep. Rigby's ears drew back in sadness as he drew in uneasy breaths. He reached out slowly; clasping a furry hand in one of Mordecai's limp, feathered ones; gripping it tightly.

"Mordecai..." He said at last. "I'm so sorry." He paused briefly as his eyes began to swell up with tears that threatened to fall. "I never meant for this to..." He trailed off as his tears spilled down his face. "Mordecai." Rigby choked out. "You were the greatest friend a guy could asked for." He told him. "You were always like a brother to me... Please don't go?"

Rigby ran his hand through Mordecai's messy feathers. They felt so soft under his fingertips. Rigby choked back a sob.

"Please don't die?" He whimpered; his voice cracking slightly.

"Rig...by?" A weak voice moaned out.

Rigby looked up to see Mordecai was awake; though his eyes were barely open. Mordecai winced as a new pain washed over him. After a few moments, it was gone. Even breathing seemed to send pain throughout his body.

"Mordecai..." Rigby replied.

"What h...happened?" Mordecai groaned.

His vision was slightly obscure as he tried to look up at his friend. His breaths were coming in shallow gasps.

"You're back to normal, bro." Rigby smiled as fresh, joyful tears replaced his mournful ones.

"Where's Nightshade?"

"Gone. And it doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon."

"Heh... Looks like we... Beat him... Didn't we?" Mordecai asked; giving a weak smile.

"Yeah dude. We kicked his butt." Rigby smiled back.

"That's... Good." Mordecai whispered before he relaxed; closing his eyes as he rested on the ground and his hand went limp.

"Mordecai!" Rigby said. Mordecai didn't answer.

"C'mon, bro, stay with me!" It was that moment that Skips made his way over and saw the two on the ground.

His eyes grew in shock.

"Skips! Call an ambulance!" Rigby shouted, turning toward him.

Skips nodded briefly before running off toward the house to use the phone. Rigby turned back to his friend on the ground.

"Don't worry, Mordecai. Just hang in there. You'll be okay." He told him; his voice cracking as he spoke; his eyes filling with tears once more.

As the rainy fog continued to fall, Rigby tightly gripped Mordecai's hand. Skips had soon come back with the others. Benson stared in awe while Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost looked on his shock. Pops was nearly in tears. Soon, they could hear sires ring out as an ambulance drove into the park.

When the emergency vehicle came to a halt, the paramedics got out, put Mordecai on a stretcher, and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Rigby got into the back and rode to the hospital with the paramedics; while Benson and the others followed behind in the cart.

**Okay... I know this part isn't really that Halloweenish ^^; But I'm still hoping that you like it :) I hope this doesn't bring the rate of the story down :( And that you're still enjoying my story :) Don't worry, this isn't the end :D M****ore is coming soon :) PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	11. Chapter 11

The Monster I've Become

Part Eleven

Hours had passed since Rigby and the others had arrived at the hospital; though to them, it felt like years. People came and went, sat down and got up, and the group never moved from their seats. They still couldn't believe how bad of a condition Mordecai was in and all wondered what news the doctors would bring to them.

After a few more minutes, they all tried to find ways to pass the time. Benson read one of the magazines on the nearby table. Muscle Man had gotten bored and fallen asleep; as did Pops and High-Five Ghost(A/N: Don't know if ghosts can sleep). Skips was busy reading a news paper trying to keep his mind occupied. He soon looked up.

"Rigby? Are you alright?" He asked.

Rigby was sitting in his chair; his knees pulled to his chest.

"Yeah... Just f-fine." Rigby replied, hugging his knees. He then buried his face in his knees.

"You don't look fine." Skips stated.

"Well, duh!" Rigby replied, raising his head again. "My best friend's in there hurt really bad... And we can't do anything about it." He said; mumbling the last statement and resting his head on his knees again. Skips put down his paper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will turn out alright." He stated.

Rigby turned away and looked down at the floor; sadness and grief filling him up once more. More time passed and still they waited. Rigby couldn't stop himself from shaking. No matter how hard he tried to hold his knees to his chin, he still trembled. He couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing him. Then, just when Rigby felt like he was about to explode, a man in a white coat and wearing large, thick rimmed glasses walked into the room.

"Are you the friends of someone by the name of Mordecai?" Asked the man.

They all looked up at him. Rigby's mind went blank. Mordecai had to have made it through. He had to.

"How is he?" Benson asked, standing up.

The man looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

Rigby felt his heart sink.

"We've done all we could. He has some very bad cuts and a few broken bones." He informed them. "We're not entirely sure when he will wake up again." Everyone was silent. Rigby was then the first to speak up.

"Can we see him?" He asked; his voice shaking.

The man nodded and soon he led them all down the hallway. Before long, they came to a room marked 304. The man opened the door and everyone went in. They gazed on in awe at the sight. Mordecai rested in a hospital bed seeming as if he were asleep.

A thick bandage was wrapped around his head. Many other bandages covered his arms; one of which an IV drip and a tube of blood was set up and connected to. The nearby heart monitor showed that Mordecai's heartbeat was steady. Rigby and the others stared in awe. Rigby was the first to run to his friend's side.

"Mordecai..." He whispered after a moment.

Everyone else stayed near the door.

"We should give him some time." Skips informed the doctor; stopping him from going over to Rigby and Mordecai. "They've been through a lot. And I think it's best for them to be alone for the time being." Skips explained.

"Very well," The doctor replied, adjusting his glasses before looking at the papers in his hands. "We will be outside of the room if you need us." The doctor said, turning toward Rigby; who had his back toward him and the others.

"Let us know if anything happens." Rigby only nodded; not taking his gaze off of Mordecai resting in the bed.

Soon, Skips and everyone else left the room; leaving Rigby and Mordecai alone as they closed the door behind them. Rigby continued to gaze at Mordecai's peaceful form in the bed. The only sound that could be heard was the soft beeping of the heart monitor near the side of the bed. Rigby drew in uneasy breaths as he reached out and took Mordecai's limp feathered hand in his own for the second time.

"Mordecai..." He said at last. "I don't know if you can hear what I'm saying but..." Rigby trailed off; feeling his throat tighten.

Fresh tears began to spill down his cheeks. Rigby choked back a sob as he gripped Mordecai's hand.

"Please, Mordecai... You can't go." He begged. "You were the greatest friend I ever had." He told him. "You're like a brother to me... You can't die... Please don't die and leave me here... Please..." Rigby began to sob as he rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

His shoulders shook as he continued to cry.

"Rigby?" Asked a weak voice.

Rigby gazed up in shock to see Mordecai gazing back at him.

"Mordecai!" Rigby cheered. "Thank God you're okay!"

Rigby hugged his friend tightly as new tears of joy replaced his ones of sorrow. At the sound of Rigby's shouts, the others rushed into the room; shocked to see Mordecai was awake.

"Welcome back to living." Benson grinned.

"Oh man! We thought you were _dead_!" Muscle man said.

"But we're glad you're okay." Rigby replied; finally letting go of his friend.

"How long was I out?" Mordecai asked, wincing in pain as he propped himself up in the bed.

"Over eight hours," Rigby replied. "Probably even _more_ than that."

"Whoa..." Mordecai said in awe. "I must've really been _out_ of it."

"Yeah, the doctor said he didn't know if you would wake up." Skips said.

"Yeah, but what does _he_ know?" Rigby retorted. "Because you're awake now and that's all we care about." Mordecai smiled at this.

"Well, I think it's time that Mordecai had gotten some more rest." The doctor said after a moment.

"When can he come back to the park?" Benson asked.

"He will be able to go home in a week or so; since he still needs some time before his bones and wounds fully heal." Everyone soon nodded.

"Don't worry, dude. It's only a week and then you'll be back and hangin' out with your bro." Rigby assured his friend; when he saw the look of shock on his face.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." Benson said before he and the others left the room.

"Man, you frickin' _scared_ me, man!" Rigby said after a moment.

"Sorry, dude." Mordecai replied. "I don't know what had happened to me."

"Well, let's just forget about that." Rigby said.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what happened." Mordecai smiled.

"Yeah, cause we're buddies and nothing will change that."

"You _bet_ it won't!" Rigby grinned.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Rigby and Mordecai cheered. Outside the window. The sun was just starting to rise.

**Hmm... Maybe this part should've been used for a different story O.O ... Oh well :D Anyways, I hope you still like my story :D And don't worry there's still more to come :D I hope to get m****ore up soon :) PLEASE R&R! THANK! :D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

The Monster I've Become

*Epilogue*

It had been two weeks since what had happened and Mordecai was able to leave the hospital and was once again working at the park. Though he was still a bit sore after what he had gone through. But he was glad to be back at the park and hanging out with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby were outside raking the leaves into piles around the lawn. After a while of raking, Rigby was the first to speak up.

"So Mordecai," He started, grinning. "There's a Halloween party coming up next week. You going?"

"Heck yeah I'm going! You going?"

"Yeah-yaaah!" Rigby grinned.

"Oh! Goin' to the Halloween party! Goin' to the Halloween party! UH!" The cheered doing a small dance; which Mordecai soon winced as his leg twisted weird.

"Ow." He moaned.

"Dude, you okay?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah... Just a little bit sore, that's all." Mordecai replied.

"Well, it should go away after a while." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Mordecai grinned.

"Man! Raking leaves is so _lame_!" Rigby said; changing the subject. "Benson didn't even let us take a break."

"I know, dude. But we've gotta get this done so he doesn't keep thinking we're slackers." Mordecai replied.

Rigby chuckled; causing Mordecai to stop and look at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked; not sure about Rigby's reaction.

"It's just good to have you back to your old self again." Rigby grinned.

Mordecai smiled in return. He then turned and saw that the sun was setting.

"C'mon, dude. We've gotta hurry up." Mordecai stated. "We've only got a few more piles to make."

"Ugh! But I'm bored." Rigby groaned.

"You're _always_ bored." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes.

"Only when we have to this non-stop."

"Or if we ever work at _all_." Mordecai countered.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"C'mon Rigby, we're almost done."

And so, they continued to work. It wasn't long that they had finished and night was beginning to set in.

"Man, finally!" Rigby groaned, stretching his limbs; his shoulder popping slightly; causing him to wince.

Mordecai grimaced at the sound, but soon shook it off.

"Well, I think we should call it a night." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, and now we get to sit and relax." Rigby replied.

As they began their way toward the house, Mordecai soon stopped; turning his attention toward the woods in the distance. He looked on at the strange and eerie shadows that he appeared within the darkness of the trees. As he stared on at the woods, his eyes turned cold and soon began to glow an eerie icy blue.

"Mordecai?" The sudden voice snapped Mordecai out of his trance; his eyes turning back to their normal bright coffee color and he turned around. "Are you coming or _what_?" Rigby asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I'll be right there." Mordecai responded.

When Rigby turned back around, Mordecai grinned as he soon began his way toward the house; his eyes slowly becoming an eerie icy blue. High above them, full golden moon began to peak out from a group of thick black clouds in the sky.

End

**Mwahaha! XD XD Okay... ****I know what you're thinking ^^; But if you remember earlier in the story, you'll kinda understand more :) Anyways, I hope I didn't ruin the story by doing it this way And I hope you enjoyed it ****:D So until next time :) Catch ya later! Cya! :D:D ****R&R PLEASE! THANKS A BUNCH! :D:D**


End file.
